disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Zündapp
Professor Z, short for Zündapp, is the secondary antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2011 film Cars 2, sequel to the 2006 film. He is voiced by German actor Thomas Kretschmann. Personality Professor Z is a smart and intellgent scientist, being able to invent an electro-magentic pulse device disguised as World Grand Prix camera. Professor Z is an intellgent, evil genius while his henchmen are dimwits. Professor Z gets angry if his enemies get away from him. He is shown to be sadistic as he seemed to enjoy watching Rod "Torque" Redline being tortured by his electro-magentic pulse device, and gleefully mocked Mater after he failed to warn Lighting Mcqueen about the Professor Z's plan to kill him, saying, "You actually care about that race car, a pity you didn't warn him in time". Physical appearance Cars 2 "Professor Z, aka “The Professor,” is an internationally wanted weapons designer in a small, sophisticated German package. He is a brilliant, but mad monocle-wearing scientist who is plotting to sabotage the World Grand Prix. Though his true motive is unclear, Professor Z is willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate all obstacles and keep the “project” on schedule." During the film, it is learned that the Professor is not the main villain (as believed at first). As it turns out, he is actually working for Miles Axlerod. Since Professor Z is a scientist, Miles Axlerod has him invent an electro-magnetic pulse device which is disguised as a World Grand Prix camera, to use on the racers that use the gas Allinol. This was all part of a plan to turn the world against alternative energy and have all cars rely on gasoline, bringing profits to the lemon cars and himself due to the fact that they own the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. In the end, Professor Z is missing his monocle, tied up by Finn McMissile, and tazed by Holley Shiftwell. He ultimately is arrested by the police in London. Specifications *Top Speed: 50 mph *0 - 50 mph: 12 seconds *Engine Type: 2-stroke single cylinder 250 cc *Horsepower: 14 Trivia *He is modeled as a Zündapp Janus, a micro-car in which back passengers sit facing backward. *His license plate is BAD GA 58, which appears to be a pun on "bad guy". The 58 is one of the years the Zündapp Janus was made (1957-1958). *This model is nicknamed 'Kabinenroller' that is German for cabin roller. *Professor Z is third secondary antagonist of a Pixar film (or sequel) believed to be the main antagonist, the first being Al McWhiggin from Toy Story 2, the second being Waternoose from Monsters Inc. Gallery Prozdeat.png|Professor Z's defeat Z Grem and Acer.jpg|Professor Z with Grem and Acer (you can look at Leland Turbo is killed being crushed into a cube) Professor Z lookup.jpg|Professor Z from above Zundapp Smile.jpg KILL HIM! Professor Z.jpg|"He seen the camera! KILL HIM!" Zundäpp.png References Category:Pixar villains Category:Cars characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Villains from sequels Category:Transportation Category:Those arrested Category:Animated characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:German characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Characters